happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Insides Out
'''Insides Out '''is an episode of the sixty-eighth season of HTFF. Roles Starring *Cornelius Featuring *Lumpy Appearing *Giggles *Cuddles *Cub *Pop *Babbles Plot Cornelius is walking by a park on his way to the beach. However, it is very hot, so hot that a passing by bird lights on fire. Cornelius decides to sit down and eat his lunch here. He pulls out his sandwich and sets it down beside him him. As he drinks his orange juice to cool down, Lumpy tries to fix the ropes on his tow truck's hook. He then unwinds the hook and sets it aside - on Cornelius' sandwich. He then gets the new rope and ties to hook on to it, without taking it off the sandwich. As he gets in. Cornelius eats his sandwich. The hook drops and lands in Cornelius' stomach. He tries to pry it off but before he can the truck takes off dragging Cornelius along with it. Cornelius screams as the hook pulls him along the road, skinning off most of the skin of his back. As the truck turns a corner, he slams into a vase on a table, while Giggles and Cuddles are on a date, impaling glass into both their faces. Cornelius then is dragged along the road again. He tries grabbing onto a pot-hole but that causes his internal organs to be ripped out of his body. The pain causes him to let go and cry. Pop is then seen pushing Cub in a stroller when Lumpy almost crashes into him and Cub. Pop shouts at him and then Cornelius smashes in the stroller and Cub. Cornelius then screams when, due to being dragged across the road for a long period of time, his head is set on fire. When Lumpy stops at a red light, Cornelius slowly drags himself to Babbles's stand, takes a drink and splashing it on his face, however, it turns out that the drink is lemonade. His eyes burns and due to the pain, he drops the glass in his eyes, causing them to bleed, the blood mixing with his tears. The light turns green and Lumpy drives off with Cornelius still on the hook. Cornelius, still crying, tries to free himself on last time. However, his eyes are full of glass and juice so instead of grabbing the hook he grabs on of his intestines and pulls on it, ending up ripping part of it out, causing him more pain. Lumpy makes on last turn, splitting Cornelius in half and causing the hook's rope to let go. He flies into the air, causing him to cheer before he hits a tree and lands inside a wood chipper. The episode ends and Lumpy finally arrives at his job, he then goes around back before grumbling about his missing hook. Deaths #Cuddles and Giggles are impaled by glass. #Cub is smashed by Cornelius. #Cornelius is shredded to bits. Injuries #Cornelius has the skin ripped off of his back, has glass impaled in his face, has his internal organs ripped out, smashes into Cub's stroller, has his head set on fire, has lemonade juice splashed in his eyes, glass impaled in his eyes, rips out part of his intestines, is split in half, and slams into a tree. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 68 Episodes